


At Cinderella's

by auworksforme



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Tailor AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auworksforme/pseuds/auworksforme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik Lensherr is a successful business man who's unable to put himself in a nice suit. His colleague Emma points him to a very exquisite tailor shop and - after a bad start - Erik finds plenty of reasons to buy amazing suits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Cinderella's was the best know secret of New York, hidden in plain view. Most mistook it for a toy shop or girl's clothing one, not looking past the colourful fabrics and models in the window. They didn't know that Charles Xavier - owner of the small shop - was best friends with the big names in fashion design, that some people would spend a fortune on getting a session with him or that he dressed the president.

Erik Lensherr, vice-president of the New York location of Stark Technology, was directed to Cinderella's by his assistant, Angel. Who in turn, by his partner Emma Frost, was told that mister Lensherr needed to stop wearing suits that appeared to come from McDonald's Manufacturing or else she'd refuse to be part of any of his meetings.  
Erik didn't understand the fuss about what kind of suit he wore. He also didn't understand why people acted like he had received the map to King Salomon's treasure when he mentioned Cinderella's. Neither did he understand that Cinderella's and its owner - Charles Xavier - was a little bit different from other shops. 

"Sir, we only open for appointments." The blonde would have a sweet face if it wasn't for the scowl on it right now. Although Erik had to admit he would have scowled if someone was banging his door but what kind of company was closed on a Tuesday morning?

"Do I need an appointment for looking at your products?" He pressed past her. 

"You need an appointment for-"

"What's this, Raven?" A floppy haired brunette, sleeves pushed up and measuring lint around his neck, approached them. "This is not mister Summers." 

Erik had offered his hand. "Lensherr. My assistant told me to come here for a proper suit. I'm in quite a hurry." 

"Charles Xavier." He didn't take the offered hand. "You heard Raven; you can't be here without appointment. You can fax or mail your agenda to us and we will call you when you can come by. Please don't slam the door on your way out."

"Of course." A Lensherr didn't give up. He had pulled his check book. "I need five suits by the end of the month. I will double each of their costs and sign off a day fee if you can fit me in right now."

Xavier had taken the check book and sniffed it. "Calf's leather. Italian. Shame that such vile people have such great taste. Don't make me call the police but just leave quietly. Good day." 

*

Erik Lensherr had to get those five suits from Macy's. Emma Frost had cackled before walking out on a very important meeting, taking half of the knowledge (they presented together, it worked like that. usually) with her. It took him three more months to get him an appointment at Cinderella's. That had been five months ago.


	2. Jeans

"Mister Lensherr." 

Erik felt his shoulders sag. Not that he aggressively disliked Armando, he just preferred it about a million times more if Charles was around to work with him. Maybe Xavier was late. And this was just a fit-through so there would barely be any touching and he kind of had looked forward to get an incredibly gruesome business meeting off his chest and it was just not fair. 

"Sir?" The man -immaculately dressed- tapped his shoulder. "Shall we? You know we only have forty-five minutes for you today."

"Gruesome business meeting, I think it broke my brain." He nodded. "Of course, I know the penalty for overstepping time-boundaries."

Armando smiled. "Earlier or later, mister Xavier manages to train all of our customers. Follow me, please." 

*

Rationally, Erik knew that you couldn't fall in love with a person after three months of knowing them. It could be lust, but than Charles would say something smart, make a funny comment and Erik's heart would squeeze into the size of a date. But he was a business man, and business didn't mix with pleasure.  
He also was completely in the dark about Charles' 'orientation' in this matter. 

"Three weeks." He put three fingers up. "You postponed my MGP suit three times."

"And I am very sorry for it." Charles put his hand on his chest, took a bow. "It is all my fault. I want to make sure we can deliver the best we have and I don't want to put such a challenge on my employees' shoulders. I let Raven clear my schedule for this afternoon and the one tomorrow. We will have you a suit for the party, mister Lensherr."

Six months and still no 'Erik'. And if that wasn't enough of a sign, there was Moira. A beautiful woman with a charming accent (instead of his 'barking' as Emma called it), who always got three kisses from Charles by arriving and leaving, was always around for no apparent reason and brought Charles food in cutesy packages. So unfair. Erik would love to take Charles out for some real food. And he wouldn't mind the kisses either. 

"I think I heard the theme was Garden of Eden?" 

Erik always forgot to talk, it was starting to become embarrassing. During their first official meeting in which Charles wanted to get to know him a bit before deciding in taking him on, he pretty much stuttered and nodded his way through the conversation. Erik blamed Charles' everything. "You heard right."

"And you're not opposed to colours, so I think I will take this lovely opportunity to put you into something completely new." He frowned. "Why are you wearing jeans?"

Because I wanted to show you a side of me that didn't exist out of suits? "Had a chance to sneak out early. Am I not allowed in here with jeans ..?"

"You're a paying customer, of course you're allowed inside." Charles waved him into his room.

Why not just cut my heart out. Erik tried again. "Will it obstruct something? Rub off on your fabrics?" He stepped onto the pedestal. 

"Lines. And creases in flesh." Charles gathered several fabrics. "It's ill fitting and will puff up body parts that won't fit into your regular size like that. Now I'll have to recount inside leg and thighs. Please tell me that you didn't start wearing speedos for underwear." 

"I didn't start wearing speedos for underwear." He could have cackled with glee. His measurements were known at Cinderella's, but this would give him a new change of getting touched by Charles. 

"Oh, what am I even saying." Charles rubbed his face. "This is an one time offense of course. I think I have some larger sizes we can use, just for colour."

"Does that mean you don't need other measurements?" 

Charles smiled up at him. "Exactly. Saves us some necessary time as well." 

If Erik didn't know it wouldn't work, he would have thrown his check book around for more time and more measurements. But such behaviour was unwelcome, so he just nodded. 

"But please take off these hideous jeans first. Shirt as well. Have you considered Cassidy's for a fitting shoe to go with the suit? He does house calls, I can give him your size and colours, after you have decided on them .."

"Sure. Yes, that sounds like a nice plan." If only taking of his jeans would lead to something else. At least this debacle reminded him to never show up in jeans again. "Can he come into office as well? That's where I spend all my time anyway." He started undressing. "Charles, it was a horrible day."

His tailor hummed and nodded. "I'll have Raven drop his number at Angel's. I think they really like each other." He took the offensive jeans and offered him a dark green pair of pantaloons. "Just start talking, mister Lensherr. I need you relaxed anyway."

Erik never knew you could hear so many innuendos in a bright little tailoring company. "I'll try my hardest."


	3. Women

"Hello, Erik."   
  
It had been a year. Erik had started running out of excuses for new suits. He had been close to giving up on Charles and the stupid crush. Emma had wondered out loud if Erik had become a catalogue model, showing up in new suits on a very regular basis. And now there was 'Hello, Erik.'  
  
 _TALK, fool._ Erik smiled. "Charles. These aren't your hours, I thought I would have Armando for the modification of the waist coat."  
  
His tailor sighed. "Lilandra is back to the old world."  
  
Erik had heard that name a lot. And that sigh spoke volumes. "Oh."  
  
"Britain", Charles winked. "Which means I have some more time for customers again, including you. You wanted a higher cut?"  
  
"Because she's British." His brain was already on the path of going down again. "I mean; I guess I'm lucky. Having the big chief at my waist." _Oh no._ Erik decided that he should start seeing these things as real business meetings. It was only about money here, anyway.   
  
"Lily is born in England, yes. As am I. We go way back." Charles waved him in. "Let's not linger here. Or do you want to undress en publique?"  
  
"Rather not."   
  


*

  
  
Erik had outlasted his allotted time by an hour. It was absolutely not his fault, Charles had chattered about colours for the coming winter, why Erik didn't buy matching coats with his suits, how he felt about satin lining over cotton ..something had opened the flood gates inside of him.   
Erik still didn't know anything about Charles, but he'd take what he could get, the idea of 'This Is Just A Business Meeting' lost at the back of his mind. "Could I ask you a question?"  
  
Charles turned at him. "Is it a good one?"  
  
"You can't answer a question with a question." Erik stretched, the new material warm on his skin. It was a piece of art to see Charles work with needle and thread.   
  
"You're on my turf and it is after hours." The man winked. "Rules are different now."  
  
Erik swallowed. "What do you think is the best suit you ever cut for me?"  
  
"You mean to ask what my favourite look is on you?" Charles walked over.   
  
"Exactly." _And while we're being honest, is Lilandra an ex? Moira a wife? Raven a mistress?_ "Just curious."  
  
"You never asked me that before. I don't know if I can decide. For you they're probably nothing more than pieces of fabric, but for me they are creations that deserve attention and good care."  
  
"I wanted to gather a collection first." He took a step closer.   
  
"The lead grey pine stripe with the raw cotton seams." Charles looked up. "I always hope you combine it with a bright button down."  
  
A knock on the door killed the moment. "Charles? Are you still in there, sweetheart?"  
  
Erik knew that voice. Erik hated that voice.   
  
"Yes, Moira. I had a very rebellious seam that didn't want to go where I wanted it to go." Charles put a finger on his lips and Erik suddenly felt like he was invited into the world's most inclusive club.   
  
"I'm not going to hold our table _again_ , Charles."   
  
"Love, go ahead. I'll be with you in ten. Promise." He backed off and continued cleaning up. "I'll even bring flowers."  
  
"Made from fabric. I know you." Moira's voice softened. "Ten or no dessert."  
  
And that made Erik drop out of the club.  
  
Charles scratched his cheek. "Completely forgot about that. And I destroyed your entire afternoon with my ranting. Very sorry about that, of course. Next session is on Cinderella's."  
  
"It's fine. I had a pleasant afternoon."   
  
"So did I. Can I close shop now or do I have to lock you in?"   
  
A woman rattled the leash and Charles followed. Maybe it was time for Erik to find a pity-fuck and give up on his growing collection of perfectly tailored suits. That way would most certainly end with less frustration.


	4. Bringing a friend

Two days later Erik saw Charles - for the first time - out of his natural habitat. The rolled up sleeves and worn pantaloons were replaced by a dark blue suit (what Erik could see of it anyway) and a bright red, half long coat. It was a contained flamboyant that made Erik look at the man with whole new eyes. _Who was this man?_   
  
"Charles!" He had opened his mouth before thinking about doing it. Erik disliked clients talking to him outside work, maybe Charles was the same.   
  
His tailor did a little twirl on the spot, looking for the man who had disturbed his peace. "Mister Lensherr."   
  
Erik took the last few steps towards him. "Hi. I'm sorry I ...I recognized you and probably only yelled out in surprise. Your coat is really nice. Were you on time, the other day?"  
  
Charles pursed his lips, pushed his hair back. "I'm sorry, but I'm in quite a hurry. _Again._ Is this an emergency?"  
  
Two could play that game. Erik exhaled. "Just wanted to ask if there are rules about clients bringing in potential customers. I have a friend .."  
  
"A friend?" An eyebrow rose. "Who decided on his own that he wants a suit? One of mine? Interesting. Bring him along for your next appointment. I always love to add to my collection."  
  
 _What?_ "That's ..very flexible of you."  
  
"I can be flexible. Just not right now." Charles winked. "See you next Wednesday, mister Lensherr."  
  
 _I just don't understand you._ Erik wanted to scream it at the fast retreating red clad back. _Not at all._   
  


*

  
  
"I have my own tailor." Janos rolled his eyes. "What do you want me to do, approve of him? Check if he comes up on my gaydar? Really Erik, I thought you had given up on men after the shit Logan put you through."  
  
"You need to come with me to Cinderella's." Erik licked his lips. "Please." There were going to be late. Charles didn't like people being late.   
  
"You know _nothing_ of this guy. Can't you anonymously meet up with him near a glory hole and get your frustrations fucked out of you?"  
  
"Now you're just being crude for no reason." Erik grabbed Janos by the shoulders and pushed him along. "Please, please. You'd be a life buoy while I ..beg him to allow me to suck him off in between the buttons and the metal hooks. I don't even know any more. I need someone to judge and to tell me that it's not worth spending thousands of dollars a month on suits I don't need."  
  
"Your desperation reeks so much it hurts my nose." His friend smiled. "Stop pushing me, lump. We can still be on time if you allow me to walk."

\--

  
  
Charles had acted almost ..jealous? Erik was completely and utterly tone deaf to other people's emotions, but after his tailor had had a small conversation with Janos, his actions had looked like they were all about keeping him outside of the dialogue.   
  
Luckily Janos wasn't impressed by such a thing. "Does your wife mind, you being a modern day Cinderella?"  
  
"I have no wife. And it was the mouses and other animals that made the prettiest dresses."  
  
Janos put up a finger like he was Count Count. "My mistake. I don't like Disney."   
  
Charles rolled his eyes. "Erik, did Angel contact Cassidy yet? Or is she too busy flirting with Raven? I can barely get her to remember my schedule."   
  
"Eh .."  
  
"Maybe you can get something for the SSXXX party." Janos intervened. "A suit, of course. But a cheap one, so it doesn't hurt so much if it lands on a floor and gets .. _fluids_ on it."  
  
Erik blushed. So he had a sweet spot for the seventies themed parties that could end in sex with good looking strangers. Everyone who knew about it, knew it was pretty LGBT oriented. He didn't see the need of being outed in front of his tailor.   
  
"There's a Sassy's coming up again?" Charles turned his back to Janos, fully focusing on Erik. " _Please_ give me a chance. It would be last minute and I'd have to take some new measurements because of a different style of course but .."  
  
Behind him, Janos smiled like the Cheshire cat and put up another finger. Erik still wasn't sure if this entire turn of events was a good thing. "I usually just rent somet-"  
  
"You'll look cheap." Charles tapped a finger to his lips. "You know what a show it is."  
  
"I have to go." Janos winked. "Appointment with my tailor. See you later, Erik."  
  
"I hope you never slept with him." Charles at least had the decency to wait until the door was closed behind Janos. "What a horrible man. Now, will you do me the honour of putting you in such a delicious suit that will make you most wanted of the night?"   
  
"Only if you promise to be my protector for the night." Erik blinked. He wasn't sure if his brains had approved of that leaving his mouth.   
  
Charles tilted his head. "It all depends on my agenda, but I think this is the easiest I ever got a new order. Deal."


	5. Sassy's

"Henry, please watch where you put your hands!"

"Are you sure you want it this tight? Because I feel like I'm risking your foreskin here."

"The seventies are tight pants, Henry. Come on now. I always trust your hands, don't disappoint me."

Armando coughed and knocked on Charles' door. "Mister Lensherr is a bit early, Charles."

And he wish he hadn't. Sassy's was in two days. The past three weeks had entailed daily visits to Cinderella's and cheeky flirting about what kind of guard Charles was going to be. It looked like he was going to be the sleeping-with-the-enemy kind. Who the hell was Henry anyway? 

"Oh. Ah. Woops. Let me get dressed. Dressed some more." Charles opened the door and peeked outside. "I hope you're not early with everything. Give me five?"

"Sure." Erik tried not to pout because flirting and endless suit fitting and small honest detail sharing about personal lives clearly didn't give him any claim to anything. 

Armando cleared his throat. "Henry usually only works for the royal houses of Europe. Insanely talented, we shared a year together before he was whisked off. Charles throws down everything when he can get an hour of him."

Including his clothes. "It's none of my business. I was early. I'm only here to discuss transport, anyway."

"Ready for you! And in less than five!" Charles had the measuring tape around his neck, glasses on his nose, Supertailor thing going on again. "There's someone here who I'd love you to meet. If you ever have a couple of tens of thousands dollars left for a suit, he's your guy."

"Shame, I invested all of them in you." Erik gave Armando a nod. "Thanks for the company."

"Well, I'm sure I'm worth some of your attention. And dollars." The tailor waved him in. "Come on, come in. We only have so little time to enjoy each other."  
*

Erik had been early again. Tenth in line like this was a high school party instead of something dirty that could last far into the night. Maybe Charles was still playing 'find the needle' with Henry. If that was Charles' type, Erik never stood a chance. 

"Amazing suit." The purple haired door bitch pulled him aside, her gold wig wearing colleague offered him a VIP pass. "Who are you wearing?"

"Cinderel-"

"Xavier's!" Both of them smacked a kiss on his cheek, one left, one right. "Enjoy the night, honey."

Why did he have the growing feeling that Charles was more of a kingpin than a tailor? "Thank you, ladies." Erik decided that he would, no matter if or when Charles would show up. 

Charles did show up. An hour later, clad in something that looked more like body paint than fabric (so this was the threat to foreskin?) and with enough weight to make the mass open before him like the red sea. 

"Erik! Oh fuck me, I make great clothes."

Erik recoiled when he noticed the stench of alcohol. 

"Just tipsy, darling. You think anyone could survive the seventies without being under the influence?" He unbuttoned Erik's jacket, traced the lining and corrected the collar. "Turn for me, please."

"Charles." What a disappointment. "I thought we had a deal and hoped we could have had a nice night together but you're-"

"Just so I can see your fuckable ass in my design, mister Lensherr." Charles' face was the epitome of innocence. "Please?"

"Wha-" He turned around while his mind tried to adjust to this new knowledge. 

"Hmm. Mind if I check some seams?" 

Erik's mind was ready for additional adjustments. "Not at all." I'm being touched up in the most minimal way in a slightly public area and I haven't been more aroused for the past year. He covered his crotch. "You didn't provide me with something faulty, did you?"

Charles put his hands on Erik's hips, slowly traced them down the seams. "Good decision to give you some space to move around." His hands moved to his ass. "And less fabric in the right pla-"

Why now, of all times, would he stay passive? Erik turned, grabbed onto the flimsy blouse the other man was wearing and pulled him into a kiss. Maybe it was aggressive, maybe it was too eager and not sophisticated enough, Erik had enough of being someone's dress up doll. And Charles' mouth was delicious, his body soft and warm and oh so responsive."

"I hadn't planned on that for at least another hour." Charles nipped his jaw. "Did you get your VIP pass? Let's go."

"Planned? What, do you do this with all your customers?" Erik's lizard brain protested this rational behaviour, but he refused to be lay #51. "Can't you -just for once- be clear with me?"

"In this place?" The man took a step back. "And if you mean by 'this' getting them on the floor between your legs so they can suck me off, than I can answer that with no. If you mean: contemplating how I can bring up 'Please allow me to fuck you' in a conversation about silks, definitely a no. Have you seen my clientele?" 

Erik was pretty sure those had been compliments. "VIP room?" 

Charles smiled. "Please follow me."  
\--

The VIP room was something straight off an Austin Powers movie set. Including the huge round bed. As soon as Charles had closed the door behind him, he was on Erik again. "Please tell me if-" He kissed him after every word. "I've picked up the wrong signals."

Erik's brain was trying to function without blood. "No. Want. How the hell are those pants coming off?" 

Charles chuckled against his mouth. "Great to hear."

"Not the answer I wanted." He walked them towards the bed, struggled with the shiny fabric. "I guess that's your thing."

"You talk so much." Erik heard a zip sound and Charles peeled off the offensive piece of clothing.

That was certainly a sight that could silence Erik. No thread of underwear to keep his eyes from a thick (and yes), uncut cock. 

Charles sat down. "And I know we have the entire night, but if you'd like ..?"

"You're horrible." He wanted it. Badly. 

His tailor pulled him down for a kiss, face suddenly serious. "I know this isn't very conventional, but should that stop us from appreciating it? I can be less crass, if you want to?"

But Erik had kind of liked that, filthy mouth on the crisp clean tailor. He knelt down and licked a line down the man's cock.

Charles hissed. "Guess that's a no."


	6. The final hem

Erik was still sore. It had been three days and it was his own fault because he had begged for it. Non-stop. He swallowed before stepping inside Cinderella’s.   
Just like over a year ago, he had showed up without an appointment. And –if he was honest- without a clue about what he was getting into as well. But there hadn’t been any contact, there hadn’t been any words during that night about what the future would bring ..and Erik couldn’t live with not knowing. 

“Good morning, mister Lensherr.” Raven beamed at him. “Is this a surprise visit? You’re not in the appointment book.”

That was already a different reception. “Uh, yes, I know.” Erik straightened his spine. “Don’t worry, I have plenty of suits. I just wanted to talk to mister Xavier. Is he in? I can come back another time if he’s busy.”

“You’re wearing jeans.” Charles shook his head. “I would say something about that, but there’s someone else in the room so I’ll refrain from my usual foul mouth.”

Raven coughed. “Thank you.”

“Do you have a moment? No more than twenty, because this is my lunch break.” This was looking alright. Erik smiled to himself. And Charles still noticed him, that was good enough for suffering these ill-fitting jeans. 

“I’d love to have twenty moments for you, but alas.” 

His assistant rolled her eyes.

Erik tapped his foot. 

“Alright, we’re acting like it isn’t funny.” Charles smiled. “Erik, follow me?”

“Lead the way.” He put a hand in his back pocket, enjoyed how Charles’ eyes followed the move. “I’m yours for the next twenty minutes.”

As soon as Erik had closed the door behind him, Charles pressed against him and gave him a long kiss. “You didn’t call. No messenger pigeons. No visit. I didn’t traumatize you, did I?”

“You have been the initiator all along.” He grabbed the man’s ass, squeezed. “Wouldn’t want to cross boundaries.” 

“You’re a pillow prince and in such desperate need to be told what to do.” Charles wriggled free. “Well. Why are you here? In those offensive jeans again?”

To egg you on until you rip them off and fuck me? Erik needed to get his priorities straight. “I just wanted to know where we go from here. As ..tailor and client.”

His tailor took a step back, crossed his arms. “Oh?”

“If you don’t want my business any more, you could have told Raven to keep me out. She’s capable of that.” That one word shouldn’t have hurt so much. “You said you don’t do this with every client, but I’ve never -” He shrugged. “Haven’t in a long time done something like this before. And I like clarity. So here I am, asking of you what you think about u- what happened.”

“I have a bit of a problem.” Charles looked around and sat down on the nearest stool. “I’m not really good at discussing such things. I thought that teasing you into more and more suits just to see you again and fucking you senseless in a night club would be enough to show you how I -” His smile was shy. “feel about you. But clearly you’re on another road here, so maybe you should leave. Yes. You have enough suits to last you a decade.”

Erik let that sink in. He heard that right, didn’t he? That was a ‘I might be dysfunctional in relationship related things but I like you’ wasn’t it? “You could have been a little bit clearer about this.” He walked over to him. “So you have a ..crush on me?”

“I’m surrounded by needles and thread, don’t think I won’t use them on you.” Charles looked up. “Have you seen yourself? And than there’s this rough exterior, strong, sweet heart thing going on and I’m sure you’d be the guy that makes sure the house is clean and the food is great and we’ll always dine together. Basically superboyfr- ” He got up. “You’re not being your usual chatty self.”

“Lost for words.” He licked his lips before placing a gentle kiss on the man’s (his boyfriend?) mouth. “You’re like this whirlwind of kindness and cheekiness and I’m drowning in suits because I couldn’t think of a better way to get close to you.” Erik told himself to keep breathing. “I worked extra hours to fit into your weird schedule. I’m having such a cru-”

Charles kissed him, nothing gentle about it. “So, months of pining.” His hands fumbled with the jeans’ fly. “According to my flawless counting we have another eight minutes before your lunch break is over.”

“Wh-what about dates or ..something?” 

“In eight minutes?” Charles pulled his pants down, went on his knees. “Raven will give you my personal number, because I always forget it. Give me yours, we make a date. I’ll bring flowers.”

That would definitely do. “You’re a treasure.” He stumbled into the wall when Charles curled his tongue around his cock. “Every part of you.”

His tailor winked. “Same. Seven minutes left. May I continue?”


End file.
